Various types of drying racks are known. After various containers, dishes, bottles, straws, valves, pumps, nipples, pacifiers, or other accessories are washed they are typically placed on a drying rack to allow items to dry and for the extra water to drain. Often these items have a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Consequently, organizing these various items can be quite challenging. Additionally, the items have limited drying positions and are oriented in a manner such that water will pool instead of being drained. As a result, various containers and accessories are not efficiently dried.